The Secret of Gallifrey
by miss nyx
Summary: Gallifrey is a place where only the elite may live so when a girl is created with one heart and her lifeline bound to a timelord she must be hidden or face death. The Doctor must keep Sarah Jane Smith out of harms way and out of sight from all timelords.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

This is fanfic with no profit so I own nothing but a writers determination and a laptop, and all hail the great BBC for bringing Doctor Who to our screens and ears.

Author Note

This is a story of the Doctor and Sarah Jane made to be as close to the original episodes as possible but with Sarah being with the Doctor from the start. I'll be listening to every episode (since quite a few episodes are missing) and re-writing each one to include Sarah. Though for this I will have to start before the Doctor left Gallifrey so a few chapters before the actual episodes begin.

Wish me luck and please bare with me as this shall take a very long time considering the amount of episodes there are and that I'm doing my final year of uni.

A poll is now open for the title of this piece. Once I get enough suggestions I'll re-name the story.

I hope you enjoy reading

miss nyx

WARNINGS

NC-17, M, 18 Rated

Adult content, themes and language

Het, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, drama, horror, sci-fi

Very long project!

You have been warned

Sarah Jane/All Doctors pairing

A Secret of Gallifrey

Prologue

The Children of Time, A Planet named Gallifrey

Gallifrey, a planet with the sky a bright orange framing a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome which shined under the twin suns encircling the planet. Beyond that there are mountains which go on forever falling away to slopes of deep red grass lightly capped with snow.

It is a description which will be given to any outsider which braves the question of my friend's origin, and mine I must confess, but like me he saw only restraints where the others saw freedom, cold un-attachments opposed to their self proclaimed etiquette and repression against their efficiency. That is why we both broke free an each stole a TARDIS but before we left we fought, and before the second sun set we became enemies, mortal enemies when at the previous sunrise we were best friends.

What could make such friends turn enemies within a time which is seen by many so often in their lives? A betrayal. One which can never be forgiven. A betrayal which took my first creation, my companion away from me before she even set foot on our travels. A betrayal in which he took her as his own.

Sarah Jane Smith

As the second sun rose, the whole of the citadel bust into life as the sun's rays cast a glistening light onto young time lords walking, never running, towards their appropriate stations.

"Doctor" a young time lord dressed in Prydonian colours, a symbol of his status, strode towards his best friend in such a hurry that the Doctor was worried.

"Master, do not be so open about our names otherwise if Azmael catches word of it then it detention in our rooms with no library access until our fellow time lords graduate. We'll never be able to steal a TARDIS then."

The Master seemed undeterred as he indicated to an empty gallery.

"We can travel through time and space doing what we like but what will be the point, in say 1,000 years, when all our classmates have families and all we do is travel, travel and more travel?"

The Doctor gave him a calculating look. "It's a bit late to be finding someone else to come with us, we're leaving tonight."

The Master dragged is friend, as gracefully as he could so as not to attract attention, into a disused lab which he himself had been using in all the free time that Rassilon graced him with.

The dimly lit room showed no signs of recent use except a small loom hidden in a corner, a loom which should rightfully be with many others in the ward of creation where all time lords and ladies are planned and made into the life which so many follow.

This loom however was missing several threads and held an eerie glow which gave a sense of forbidding to most should they ever look upon it. A table lay next to the loom covered in a plain white sheet ghosting the outline of a humanoid form.

Pulling back the sheet the Doctor was brought face to face with a female still attached to the loom by the bare threads still hanging from her left hand fingers.

"To stave off the boredom." The Master supplied which the Doctor gave him another questioning glance before his eyes widened in horror.

"What have you done?" The normally calm Doctor grabbed his friend by the robes and shook him hard.

"You created…that!" he gestured at the prone girl "for your own desires"

The Master pried his friend's hands off him and ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"Desires, needs, wants and fantasies. She'll never refuse and never waver from her master." The Master leant down and brushed his lips against hers.

"All I need do is attach the end of the loom to myself and she will be tied to my life until the day I die." He reached for the girl's hand which was still attached to the loom but the Doctor grabbed the girl's hand pulling it out of the Master's reach.

"You can't! Let the loom finish, let her be free" The Doctor pleaded but the Master's face was shroud in fury. A small tingling in the Doctor's right hand, like pins and needles, tickled his fingers and then his hand as it made its way to his hearts before stopping as suddenly as it began.

The Doctor turned to face his hand and saw a broken loom and the loose threads from the girl's hand fading into his own.

Without warning the Master attacked punching the Doctor firmly on the nose.

"You imbecile! She was mine!" The Master punched the Doctor in the stomach knocking him to the floor in the rush to salvage what he could of his long hard work.

The doctor lunged across the floor grabbing the Master's legs and pulling him down onto the floor. Kicking free of the Doctor, the Master pulled himself up using the bed and reached out to the girl but the Doctor grabbed him around the neck and pulled him away from the girl and into one of the lab tables sending vials and tools scattering to the floor.

There was banging on the door and the two broke apart. All the shouting and banging had brought others to the door and now they were trying to get in.

The Master fled towards to door a Tissue Compression Eliminator in hand as he prepared to make his escape. The Doctor turned to find a back exit but stopped as he turned to the girl who still held his hand. They would kill her if she was found and while the reasons for her creation were barbaric he would not let her reasons for death be the same.

Lifting her off the table he fled behind a curtain leading to a concealed passage, praying for the first time in his life, that his friend would be caught. The sound of lasers being fired and shouting meant that the Doctor was able to make it safely back to his room without being noticed.

Placing the girl onto his bed he locked the door and, for good measure, brought out his prototype sonic screwdriver and sealed his room.

The outside world seemed to fall silent as he turned to face the girl whose white gown was slipping off her fragile shoulders. She looked like a child's doll, much like the ones time ladies were given to practice with before entering the academy. Soft brown hair framed her green eyes which gazed innocently at the Doctor.

He could see why the Master had made her this way, she was beautiful. He reached across and stroked the side of her face, sitting down as he did so. Pulling back sharply he closed his eyes.

"I'm not him. Never." The Doctor chanted scrunching his fists. He nearly jumped out his own skin as the girl repeated his actions and stroked the side of his face. She was so innocent, so lost.

"Do you have a name?" The Doctor asked but the unchanged childlike gaze answered his question.

"I'm the Doctor" he said pointing at himself. The girl leant forward and pressed he hand against the Doctor's hearts.

"Doctor" said murmured softly. The Doctor leant forward unsure if she had spoken since the words were so soft a quiet. The girl leant forwards and put her ear near the Doctor's mouth once again mimicking his actions.

"What shall I name you?" the Doctor looked into her eyes. He would loath to give her a Gallifreian name since they were so long and boring not like Earth names. Earth! He would give her a name from Earth!

He rushed over to a pile of books stacked next to his bed, grabbed the one which mentioned some Earthen names, turned around and bumped into the girl, who had run after him, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry" the Doctor murmured as he put the book down and picked up the girl carrying her back over to the bed and putting her down before retrieving the book. Opening it on a page where he remembered seeing several names he scanned the text to find a suitable name.

Smith was a surname which he found both unique and simple at the same time despite its regular use for several characters in the book. A surname would be a nice addition and Smith would do nicely but there was still the problem of a first name.

Six girls names were mentioned, Sarah, Lucy, Jane, Elisabeth, Margret and Mary but it was a hard decision to make. Liking both Jane and Sarah the best was a complication since he could only choose one.

"Jane or Sarah? Jane, Sarah, Jane…" the Doctor muttered to himself unaware of the girl repeating his words.

"Jane, Sarah, Jane…" the Doctor stopped.

"…Sarah, Jane" the girl said before also stopping and glancing at the Doctor who had a look of sudden realisation on his face.

"Of course! It's perfect! Sarah Jane!" the Doctor grabbed both the girls hands and smiled at her before pressing his hand against her heart.

"Sarah Jane Smith"

A/N

Next installments:

A Decent Thing to Do

and

Doctor John Smith


	2. Chapter 2

A Decent Thing to do

Waking up on the floor was something which the Doctor didn't have any desire to do again. The protesting joints and the hard surface not to mention the scratching of the carpet left much to be desired however, a light weight lying on top of him completely defeated the whole purpose of sleeping on the floor.

"Sarah Jane" the Doctor groaned as he lifted himself into a tender sitting position unable to comprehend the sudden wakefulness of Sarah Jane and how she could just sit up so quickly and be alert after a night on the floor. He supposed that it was because she had the luxury of having slept on him that allowed her such grace and added extensively to his protesting joints.

Sitting back to ponder the events of yesterday, he realised that Sarah Jane was not something the council would be happy about especially with the purpose that she was created for. No, she would have to be kept hidden for the sake of her life. No matter what the circumstances may have been for her creation it did not mean that she would have to fulfil them.

There was a slight problem concerning where Sarah Jane would stay. The room he stayed in during the theoretical term at the academy was nice enough but it would drive anyone mad if they had to stay here forever.

He had to get Sarah Jane out of here, out from under the noses of the council and into the mountains where she could wander more freely. The old Timelord who lived just behind his home would look after her, especially since he held none of the ideals which the council held so dearly.

The issue now was how on Gallifrey was he going to walk Sarah Jane through the corridors of the academy, through the halls of the citadel and out into the mountains without a single Timelord, of any of the hundreds which walked those routes daily, spotting a girl dressed in a white lab dress.

The Doctor, being a male, had no clothes which Sarah Jane could wear meaning that if he was to get her out unnoticed he would have to steal some clothes from one of the girls from the academy, a task which was hard enough without the added difficulty of any Timelord getting anywhere near the Timeladies wing.

The Doctor pulled open his wardrobe and grabbed several garments from its confined. For Sarah Jane he would get those clothes, her very life depended on it and there would be no one who would get in the way of that mission.

Rushing to the door he grabbed his coat and shoes before speaking to Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane, stay here I'll…" as he spun around to face her he saw her wearing his Prydonian robes (very awful things he mentally added) and trying to work out where the cap went. The Doctor knelt before her and tucked her hair under the cap.

"Then again…"

~*~

The Doctor walked purposely towards the gates exiting the citadel giving the aura of a Timelord who should be left alone. Sarah Jane was following behind him copying his every movement leaving all those they passed none the wiser about the two students who they thought were passing them.

Sarah Jane made quite the dashing Timelord, the Doctor thought with a mental smile, as it would not do for a young Timelord to show any other emotion but cold aloofness within the council's domain. The Prydonian robes may clash when worn by many a Timelord but Sarah Jane pulled it off well.

The Doctor almost breathed a sigh of relief as they passed through the gates unchallenged and stepped out into the cool air which swept of the mountains. The old Timelord's house was in sight and all that stood between them was a few homes which belonged to those of the Prydonian chapter.

Looking around, the Doctor walked past the houses trying to work out the quickest route into the mountains. If they were seen here there would be less change of being passed off as two students and the robes Sarah Jane wore would stand out a mile since no one wore official ceremonial robes around their homes.

Spotting the path which led to the mountains, the Doctor walked down it and turned around to make sure Sarah Jane was still following. He froze. Just behind Sarah Jane was Runcible – a failing student of the academy but nevertheless a threat. If he saw Sarah Jane it would be the end of her and he himself would be put under torture.

Throwing all caution to the wind he grabbed Sarah Jane's hand and said one word.

"Run"

Pelting forward as fast as he could he dragged Sarah Jane down the winding path to the mountains barely hearing Runcible shout after him drawing the attention of other Timelord's and ladies but within the mountain's confide there was no followers and the Doctor prayed that what had been seen was so brief that no one would think to report it.

~*~

The harsh beating of his hearts and the piercing dryness of his throat were finally felt with vengeance as the Doctor came to a halt outside the boundary of the old Timelord's home. Sarah Jane was clutching the Doctor's chest for dear life as he gently lowered to the ground.

The run had proven too much for the newly born girl so the Doctor had swept her of her feet and carried her the remaining distance to safety.

Walking the short distance to the door, the Doctor knocked once before pulling Sarah Jane behind him encase their visit was not welcome. Having never met the old Timelord before it was best to take precautions.

The door opened slowly and a Timelord, dressed in a long robe (not of the sort worn by the council) and a sash, stepped forward and extended his arm as a signal that they should go inside.

The house was almost like a small cave from the outside but internally it was a huge open room with a view of a small waterfall and a rock pool through the veil.

Sarah Jane, in all her childlike curiosity, had moved from behind the Doctor and was walking towards the water. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards himself still unsure if the Timelord was truly friendly or did not wish to make a scene, like a Timelord should rightfully do.

The Timelord left them in the room by themselves as he disappeared through one of the doors which lead off the main room before returning with a tray carrying a jug of juice and three glasses.

"You must both be very thirsty and tired after your long run" The Timelord said, at which the Doctor quickly checked his mind shields before realising that they were still in place and that Sarah Jane's mind had not a scrap of protection.

The old Timelord sat down, laying the tray on the table as he did so, and took Sarah Jane's hand and guided her to sit. The Doctor leapt forward to put himself in front of Sarah Jane but promptly stopped as a glass appeared before his face.

The Timelord smiled before bringing the glass back towards himself and taking a sip of the liquid inside before passing it back to the Doctor. Cautiously, the Doctor tilted the glass towards his lips and took a sip and, after tasting no poison, sat down next to Sarah Jane and guided the glass to her lips while cradling her head.

"Hard to tell friend from foe when circumstances like yours are so dire." The Doctor looked at the Timelord as Sarah Jane gulped down the juice.

"It is best to be safe than sorry." The Doctor quoted as he pulled the glass away from Sarah Jane to allow her to breathe.

"An excellent Earth quote and one of my favourites. It certainly reveals that no matter where one comes from there will always be wisdom hidden in their hearts."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the old Timelord meant them no harm. Putting the glass down, the Doctor pulled Sarah Jane closer to him unaware that she was looking longingly at the jug of juice.

"Freshly picked Caprifoliaceous juice, from my own little garden in fact. Here." The Timelord poured Sarah Jane a glass and held it out for her.

The Doctor held Sarah Jane close as she happily drunk from the glass with a small smile on her face that only a time tot could pull of as innocently.

"No matter how old or young we may seem it is our actions which show our true age." The old Timelord said simply as he watched Sarah Jane empty her glass. "To those outside these mountains she is an anomaly which cannot exist but here I can guarantee her safety. She will be safe from even the elders themselves. That is why you are here is it not?"

The Doctor closed his eyes resting his head against Sarah Jane's who was blissfully unaware of the significance of this meeting. She meant so much in so little time and that alone made the Doctor press further to ensure the safety of his third heart.

"What will you want in return?" He said simply, cutting straight to the point. Avalokitesvara looked almost offended but with a small earnest smile on his face he looked towards the now dozing girl.

"Not all Timelords desire gifts for their actions. But I know that this child holds more than any of us could ever truly see. So much so that even the Pantheon Of Discord will be made aware of her presence."

For the first time in his life the Doctor felt fear towards the 'cupboard monsters' of Gallifrey. Not even as a time tot had he felt such fear but no, knowing that they would want his one and only friend, meant that he was left with no choice but to leave her here in these mountains.

Getting up he held Sarah Jane closely as she copied his actions before placing his hands on her shoulders and making her sit once more. Suddenly the whole universe seemed so much more and the threat of Timelords finding Sarah Jane so insignificant.

"When you leave, do not forget to wear your academy robes." Avalokitesvara said with a knowing smile which was completely lost on the Doctor.

"Sorry?" Avalokitesvara's smile only widened.

"They were of course the robes you were wearing when you left the academy were they not? Many a Timelord and Lady would agree that they saw you and your robes leave for the mountains so would it not be fitting on their poor minds if you were to return in such as way."

The Doctor's eyes widened, simple suggestion, Sarah Jane had been wearing his robes but no one truly saw her so if he were to return in his robes then they would assume that he had been wearing them all along and nobody had been with him.

"But I was running here and no one wears their ceremonial robes outside the citadel." The Doctor said looking crestfallen.

"No one who has not tasted such freshly made Caprifoliaceous Juice, why that alone would make the president themselves run to the mountains in fear that if they did not get here soon enough then they would find that I had drunk every last drop."

So completely mad yet because of that very reason it would never be questioned. The Doctor smiled and picked up his ceremonial robes. Very mad indeed.

AN

Avalokitesvara is a Buddhist name (meaning watchful lord) since he has several – see planet of the spiders)

Sorry for slow updates – 3rd year uni PLUS I'm making sure each chapter is as well written as possible and around 2000 words ;p

I am still writing and thank you so much for the reviews (makes me squeal and prompts me to write more)

Keep an eye out for small details which are what the Doctor is like on the BBC – write them in the review if you can work out where they are


End file.
